White Roses
by princessamegara
Summary: A detailed version of Meg's death scene in Hercules.


_White Roses ~_

Hercules smiled in triumph, looking over the cliff the monster had fallen to it's death from. _I did it. _He thought to himself. _I defeated the cyclops. _Meg had watched the whole thing, impressed by Hercules's capability to defeat the beast without his strength. _Maybe he will forgive me. _She thought. A small grin escaped from her face, but that grin turned to a frantic frown. She watched in shock and horror as she saw a massive pillar about to fall to the ground and crush her love. In a quick, swift move, she darted in his direction, pushed him out of the way, and sacrificed herself to the falling pillar. It crushed her body like a bug and Meg screamed in pain. This pain was nothing compared to Hercules's new hatred for her for betraying him by working with Hades. Meg knew he didn't hate her, but it still hurt just as much as the pillar crushing her body.

"Meg! NOOOO!" Hercules yelled. He rushed over to her and tried picking up the pillar, but it was no use. _Just leave me here to die. _Meg thought. He tried again and Meg saw a bright light shining around him. He began to lift the pillar off of her with ease and he asked her,"What? What's happening?" "Hades deal is broken." She stammered. She clenched her fist in pain. "He promised I wouldn't get hurt." Hercules tossed the pillar over the cliff and knelt beside Meg and lifted her body up.

"Meg. Why did you.." He muttered, with tears in eyes. She smiled weakly and said,"People always do crazy things..when they're in love." Hercules smiled sadly at her and said,"Meg. I'm.." She interrupted him by asking him,"Are you always this articulate?" He laughed quietly, remembering the sarcastic remark she always made to him. "You don't have much time, you can still stop Hades." She said. He picked her up and held her close to him,"You're going to be alright. I promise." He set her down gently. She smiled weakly at him.

"I'll take care of her, kid." Phil said to him. Hercules nodded, and then rushed onto Pegasus and they both soared into the sky, heading for Mount Olympus to destroy Hades and the Titans.

"You need to hang in there." Phil said to her, putting her head gently down on a rock. "Phil. I can't. It hurts." She huffed.

"Please, Meg. I can't bear to have to see Hercules cry." He said sadly. "He doesn't love me. He hates me. He'll _never_ forgive me." She retorted. Phil took her hand and said the words Meg had been wanting to hear.

"He said he loves you. Cross my heart. I know he was upset with you, but the kid cares about you. A lot..." Phil said. _He does love me. And I love him. I guess my life wasn't a waste after all. I learned to love again. _She thought. Meg thought about when they first met, their first date, and when he gave a her a beautiful white rose. She loved that rose, but Hades had ruined it. He ruined everything. He ruined her life. And now he ended it. _Oh how I wish that there will be white roses where I go after this. _She thought. Meg knew she wouldn't be going to heaven, but she took the thought of her mind. She spent her last moments remembering the white rose Hercules had given her not that long ago. She smiled and took her last, final breath. Then her whole world went black.

A tear dropped from Phil's eye as he felt Meg's hand go limp. She wasn't breathing. Her body wasn't moving. Her sun kissed skin was now cold and pale.

Suddenly, Hercules and Pegasus landed on the ground. Hercules rushed over to Meg, hoping that she was alive, but it was too late. Phil looked at him with sad eyes. Hercules let out a shrill cry and picked her body up. He held her close to him and cried. He cried for what seemed to be decades. He stroked her hair and cried into it. She was gone and he never told her that he loved her.

"I'm sorry, kid. There is just some things you can't change." Phil said to him. He patted Hercules's back.

Hercules set down Meg's body. He looked up, fury in his eyes, and said,"Yes I can."

**John 14:27** "Peace I leave with you, my peace I give unto you: not as the world giveth, give I unto you. Let not your heart be troubled, neither let it be afraid." (KJV)


End file.
